1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to user equipment, a service providing device, a payment system including the same, a control method thereof, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing a computer program recorded thereon. More particularly, the present invention relates to user equipment, a service providing device, a payment system including the same, a control method thereof, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing a computer program recorded thereon which receive a PIN number corresponding to a selected payment card in accordance with selection of a user after selecting a payment card for simple payment, check current position of the user equipment, check identification information of a store where the user equipment is located, provide information on a previously selected payment card, the received PIN number, the current position of the user equipment, and identification information of the store to the service providing device in the user equipment, and verify illegal use of the payment card based on the current position of the user equipment transmitted from the user equipment and the position information of the store corresponding to the identification information of the store in the service providing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
When any one credit card of a plurality of credit cards registered in user equipment is used to make a payment, a credit card having lots of benefits is selected among the plurality of credit cards to be suggested to a user and the user selects one of them to make a payment.
However, according to the card payment method described above, strict authentication procedure is not demanded to use a payment card. Therefore, when a card owner does not request to stop using lost payment card or stolen payment card, a third party may easily use the payment card to make a payment.